untitled
by mrs-star-tom-felton
Summary: “My, my aren’t we just a tad to young to be drinking alcohol?” he asked with a twinkle in his deep grey eyes. “fck of Malfoy…” draco malfoy finds a girl in a pub. what happens after that?
1. the demand

Draco Malfoy was currently looking down upon a glistening river from atop a bridge. He marveled at how beautifully the stars reflected on the obsidian black water. It was blissfully quite, no honking of cars or loud street voices. Draco was engulfed in a gentle yet cold draft of wind. It stirred the trees near him making a melancholy symphony. The air was so much sweeter here.

"Master Malfoy, you are requested by mistress Malfoy in her study at once," Squeaked a house-elf from some where around Draco's knee area. Draco sighed and turned towards his black Porsche. Despite his ancestral hatred towards muggle and all things muggle related he, being a Malfoy, had his perks like getting a brand new Porsche GT custom made for him.

He parked on the drive way of the Malfoy manor and walked towards the house which can be easily mistaken for a castle. He walked into the house and stood there for a few seconds. Contemplating whether he should report to his mother immediately or grab a bite from the kitchen. He decided to visit his mother doing the latter would only ignite the vehement anger that his mother was so dearly known for.

"Mother, I have come." He said softly as not to frighten her. She was possible the most beautiful lady that the entire wizardring world has seen. With the haughty arrogant way her chin jutted out, high cheek bone, pink lips and almond shaped eyes the color of ice. She was beautiful indeed but void of motherly love.

"Draco, I wish you to get married." Narcissa simply stated with out much beating around the bush. Narcissa could not take it any more. The constant arguments with Lucius were enough, and she agreed it was time for Draco to settle down and forget his bohemian life style. He just could not continue wondering about trying to pleasure just about any girl who would walk by.

"Mother if I may be bold enough to ask, what brought on this sudden...err request?" Draco enquired not overly pleased with his mother's demand.

"Don't be daft boy! This is nothing new...I am tired of finding your new lovers every day leave my home. Enough is enough! You have till your birth day to find a suitable young lady. Marry her and by the start of the next year she must be with a child. Do you understand me?" Narcissa bellowed it was time that they start planning the next generation of the cold and ruthless blood.

Draco stood their. Unable to say or do anything, his next birthday? Child? Next year? This just wasn't making any sense what so ever. What was going on? Then he remembered and a bittersweet smile spread across his face. Ah yes of course Lucius's plan to continue on with the Malfoy family and the tradition of getting married at the age of eighteen. Narcissa took a good long sip from her diamond wine glass and asked Draco to leave.

Back in his own wing of the mansion Draco was absolutely furious! How dare they impose this on him now? Where was he supposed to find a suitable Malfoy-esque bride? He was stuck in a horrendous situation. In all his worry and anger he forgot that his mother did not in fact tell him to marry pansy, which he found quite peculiar. After all his parents were quite found of the pug faced slapper. No matter it was just better for him as he could not see himself tied to her for ever.

He decided staying at home to be cooked in his own self pity did not suit. He got of his bed and went into his enormous walk in closet. _Versace por homme? Prada or Y.S.L Por homme? _ He thought. He decided on Tommy Hilfiger. He sniggered, if only his dear mother was not in a drunken stupor and saw him wearing Tommy Hilfiger.

After a heinously long drive to the center of London he decided to head for the very popular wizard club called Tric's. He parked his car in the V.I.P parking. He went into the club through the back door and was immediately faced with the smiling face of Tricia, the owner of the club. She was a foot and a half shorter then Draco but was equally filthy rich through in heritance. Smiled at her and her vibrant green eyes sparkled.

"Boo...what happened forgot where you lair was?" Tricia pouted. Draco and Tricia were childhood friends, so what may seem like flirting to some is actually a long lost inside joke. Draco chuckled, in his most seductive voice as he could he said.  
"Darling...only a blind and a fool could forget his way here if they saw what pleasurable company awaits them. It's the oasis in the middle of the dessert, a drink of water for a thirst driven man." Draco whispered into her ears.

"Oh Draconis...you never will change..." With that Tricia let Draco enter her club and went away to tend to more guest. Draco swaggered towards the bar. He was in a need for something strong, screw it he just wanted alcohol.

"One kamikaze please," drawled Draco to the bar tender. For second the bar tender looked at Draco thinking he was under aged or something. Then he saw that Draco was in no mood to take his bull shit so went behind the counter to make Draco's drink.

"One BMW please" giggled a girl next to Draco. She was encased in a red halter top and mini skirt. Her feet were in very pointy stilettos it was a surprise how she could walk in them. She was giggling and flirting with the bartender. She didn't look a year below 17 maybe even 18. He turned around and started using his charms on her.

"My, my aren't we just a tad to young to be drinking alcohol?" he asked with a twinkle in his deep grey eyes.

"fck of Malfoy..."


	2. sleeping and frustration

Draco was taken aback slightly. He was so used to having women fawn all over him that he wasn't aware that a girl could be bitchy. He supposed she must be one of those followers of Dumbledore. Who Draco thinks is a bit of a joke; honestly Voldemort is long dead do they really need some one to ward of the death-eaters?

While Draco was thinking all this the girl beside him finished her BMW and went to the dance floor to dance. She must have been pretty drunk as not to feel Draco stare her down. He had to admit the way she walked mesmerized him. The way her hips swings, the way her feet go right in front of the other when she takes a step and the way her brown softly curled hair bounces as she walks, all of this was very enticing to Draco specially the fact that he still hasn't seen her face.

She was dancing at this point to some random rock band on the stage. What was their name? AD/CC? Or AC/DC? That must have been it. They were pretty good Draco had to admit. He watched her dance song after song. She was so in sync with the rhythm she looked so relaxed just eyes shut and swaying to the music. At this point Draco was so drawn to just watching her he didn't notice the people around him the music the dim light – nothing- it was just him watching this ethereal beauty swaying to the gods. Pleasing the eye of the beholder simply being a form of beauty.

Finally as she finished dancing she came up to the bar tender flushed in the face and sighing a contented sigh.  
"Could I have a…cumdrop and id like fire whiskey instead of Kahlua" the tender looked like he didn't thing the girl should be drinking any more and he said so.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I'M THE GODDAMNED COSTOMER I WILL DRINK AS MUCH AS I LIKE!" she screamed her face twisted in anger. Draco was still sitting there sipping his second drink. Tricia came running towards the bar. By the look on her face she was not happy at all.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded. The girl looked at the bar tender and said in a alcohol laced voice.  
"I just wanted a fucking drink." With that she collapsed to the floor and the whole club was silent except the blaring music that no one was paying attention to. Draco stood up and lifted the unconscious body of the girl from the floor and walked towards the exit.

The girl in the back seat sat and cooed  
"Ddrrrrrrrrrrrraco make love to me…make me forget that bastard…" and then she fell asleep again. Draco was startled she was drunk and she wanted him to fuck her? He decided just to drive and take her to the Malfoy guest cottage in the outskirts of Wales. After he parked in the garage he picked up the unconscious body of the brunette girl and carried her out. He stepped in the house and stood under the sun roof where moon beams were cascading down. He looked at the girls face and all the cruelty in his heart melted just momentarily.

She had an angelic face. Porcelain white with thick curled eye lashes and strands of hair across her pristine face. Not to mention the pouting red lips and soft skin. Draco just stared at her, he had no idea how long he stood there holding her limp form in his arms. Finally as he came to his senses he took her to one of the most lavish rooms in the guest house and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers on top of her and she snuggled into the bed more comfortably. Draco pulled up a chair and watched her till finally his lids slid…head nodded forward and soft snoring could be heard…

* * *

Draco woke up early next day to hear a high pitched female voice screaming. 

"WHOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN!!" she screamed and thrashed around. Draco bolted upright from his chair as soon as he heard that. In the day light she looked much different, still beautiful but more cute the sexy. Draco groaned after being awakened so rudely. Usually he used to wake up to beautiful mistress cooing and whispering in his ears. Draco was not pleased to see the other side of a women's voice.

"I advice you to stop thrashing around, those sheets were quite expensive." He drawled. After the sudden shock of waking up the girl seemed to have her eyes screwed shut as though trying to rid her self of the pain one gets in a hang over. She groaned and rubbed her temples. Then she took ten deep breaths. Draco watched all this with an amused smile on his face.

"Where…the fuck am I first of all. Second why am I wearing all these clothes? Third how did I get here…and fourth where am I?" She said this looking very frustrated and her brows furrowed together in deep concentration.

"You are in one of the many, _many,_ Malfoy estates. You are wearing your clothes because that's what you wanted to wear. I brought you here after you had passed out from your multiple drinks. You are one of the Malfoy estates." Draco said as he got up and headed towards the washroom after ruffling his hair up a bit.

"MALFOY!! OHMEGOSH!! HOW COULD YOU!!" Draco leaped sixteen and a half feet up in the air after hearing her screech.

"dude…I didn't do anything, you were pissed last night." Draco was about to walk away when-

"HEY! This is me Hermione granger, Harry James potter's girl friend. I swear to god if I find out through spells and things that you have abused me you are so totally going to Azkaban. Now tell me how to leave this…this place."

"Why should I? You are the know-it-all mudblood bitch from school. Walk if you have to." Draco responded with a cold venomous glare. He was quite amused to see what she was going to do to leave this place.

"I'll use a four point spell that way I will no what direction I am in at least." Hermione mused to her self. Draco had no idea why he did this but he did.

"Don't you will be killed. I mean I don't want bits of mudblood filth splattered all over my walls…I don't even want to inflict this kind of punishment on my house elves. I will have a chauffer drive you to the nearest town and you can see your self out from their. With that Draco left his room to leave a stunned Hermione looking truly scared for the first time in her life since her first year in Hogwarts.

uh....hi this chapter was dedicated to cumbacksirius thank you for reading and revewing...i really really appreciate it thnk a bunch

-mrs felton


	3. parting of the ways

Draco stood in his bathroom with his hands on the edge of the stone sink and head resting on the cold glass mirror. What was wrong with him he, Draco Xavier Malfoy, was hot for a mudblood? He undressed and stepped into the shower and let the water cascade on his body painfully. He stepped out and dashed some cologne on his body. By the time he got out Hermione wasn't in the room thankfully, because if she was there he surely would have committed to his growing lust towards a dirty blooded angel.

* * *

flashback

Over the summer of sixth year Draco could hardly wait to go back to school his father's idiosyncrasy about lord voldemort was really getting on his nerve. He needed to go back and bed some innocent girls. He didn't enjoy hurting them but maybe he needed to feel trusted at least once. Even if the trust was purely lust driven. It was a psychological thing really when you think about it.

Draco stood leaning against a wall of platform 9 ¾. He was currently watching the first years scurrying around and all the other students being as fickle as the summer wind. Some thing very familiar walked past him and he got a whiff of gentle chamomile and ginseng. It was granger… mudblood-Gryffindor-goodie-two-shoes-virgin-bitch. He hated her. He loathed her with every fiber in his body. What right did she have to be muggle born and yet beat him in every exam test and assignment? What right did she have that every one loved and idolized her? She was filthy bitch. Didn't people notice that? Or were they so succumbed by the inane scar-head that they thought any one in contact with him was a demi-god? Well Weasley most certainly was nothing close to being ethereal. He was filthy and poor and as good as a mudblood. He hated the whole lot…

Draco felt some one behind him, their hand reaching into the pocket of his cloak and gradually going towards his staff. Draco stirred out of his reverie and twitched ever so slightly at the girl's brashness. Only one girl could be so openly whorish it was none other then his unfortunate family friend, Pansy Lea Parkinson.

"Pansy such bold acts…one was to think that your brothel was out of business…" Draco drawled as he withdrew her hands from amidst his pocket. He didn't care for the fact that he was being rude. He was simply not in the mood. And also the fact that he had recently slept with some rather beautiful ladies and didn't want the memory of him sleeping with pretty girls banished by a pug faced whore. He walked away from her and boarded the Hogwarts express. Heading home, away from hatred and towards love and acceptance.

End Flashback

* * *

Draco went to his closet and withdrew a new pair of Hermés pants and a black DKNY hooded sweater. He jogged down the beautifully hand crafted rose wood stairs, which on the hand rail depicted the battle between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. He walked to the kitchen and found Hermione granger talking to the house elves who after noticing that Draco was in the room hurried away from Hermione.

"Hey! Wait you didn't tell me where I am!" she whined at the now hidden elves. She turned around to face Draco. Again he noticed how incredibly short she was. Even while wearing stilettos she was so short she had to step back slightly and crane her neck to look in to his eyes. Draco looked at her attire. He felt that was not a very good ensemble of clothing for a lady during day time. He asked her to follow him as he took her to the guest closet. It was full of tasteful couture, every thing starting from Armani to Zara, of course alphabetically arranged. He ushered her to go pick something to wear.

"Do hurry up before I change my mind and throw you out in the streets." He barked at her. Draco didn't feel like she deserved his sweetness. Hermione grabbed a nice set of clothing by Dolce and Gabbana. It was simple but it had been Draco's favorite when he went to buy it. It was a knee length ruffled pastel floral print skirt with a pink floral camisole. She took those two items and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Draco walked back to the kitchen.

He was happily enjoying his cup of coffee when he heard a comforting yet insistent click of shoes on wood. He raised one eyebrow and turned to face the door way of the kitchen. He was quite glad he didn't take a sip of coffee because he would have spit it right out. There standing in front of him was Hermione Granger. She was wearing the pink camisole and the ruffled skirt and her calves were encased in the thread of her stiletto. She had no make up on just a simple silver chain with a thunderbolt pendent on her neck. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail so only a wisp of hair hung down caressing her collar bone.

"Thank you for the clothing. I will have some one return it to you." She said in a soft voice.

"Whatever…its just clothes I can afford to get more." He glared back. He stood up and walked towards the front foyer.

"Francois! Je veux ma voitture.'' Draco shouted into the empty foyer. He and Hermione stood there quietly for few minutes then they heard the sound of gravel crunching on the drive way. Draco walked forward and held open the door for Hermione. Even though she was a mudblood she was still a lady and he had to treat ladies with the utmost respect. There was a mid aged man standing with the car door open. Hermione smiled and went in the car. Draco told the chauffeur that he wished to go to Heathrow airport for some work related reason. He then walked inside the car and François shut the door with a confident click only a BMW can make.

"François will drop us of at the airport and then you can go where ever you want from their." Draco told Hermione curtly. The drive to the airport was uneventful. As they parked and Draco went to the terminal and Hermione headed towards the exit they both had the same thought in their head.

_This is the last time we have to see each other._

With that thought still fresh in their mind they headed their way. Hermione to Harry's house in surrey, and Draco to Copenhagen to his ex girl friends place.


	4. The significant other

Draco's plane landed in the early afternoon. He got of the plane smiling kindly to the stewardess who had stayed surprisingly close to him through out the flight. He walked through all the formalities at the airport and finally arrived where he was to be picked up. There was a wizened old man in a very curtly dressed uniform with a poster saying "Draco. X. Malfoy"

He went up to the old man and said hello. The old man took his stuff and started to walk towards the exit. Draco waited few minutes till the car came around. It was a black limousine and looked very sophisticated but the license plate made him chuckle. "ktns klw" only his darling Kama could come up with some thing so….appropriate to her nick name.

Draco entered the car as a soft click quickly followed. They were on his way to his girl friend, Kama Searlait. She was the princess of Denmark and quite the flirt. Finally the car rolled up the winding and sweeping drive way of the mansion. As they got near the building a petite figure was running towards the car. The car finally came to halt and the figure hurtled herself at Draco.

"Ah ma sherry…ca va?" Draco asked her as he cradled her form gently next to him. She nuzzled close to him and whispered.

"Comment peut il, etre avec vous à Londres? » she asked with a slight sniffle. Draco kissed the top of her head. Despite them breaking up he had to admit, he did indeed love Kama.

"Sherry let's go inside I am a bit tired." Draco said as he hoisted her frame into his strong and able hands. He entered the house with her still in his arms chatting quietly about the English weather his reason of visit and just about any other futile thing out there. But what they didn't know was that the king, His Royal Highness king Edvard was watching all of this from the grand stair case by the foyer.

"Draco I hope I find you well today." the king asked he descended down the stairs. Draco gently put Kama back on her feet. Yet he did not let go of her hands. He smiled back at the aging king.

"You find me on excellent terms sir and if I shall be bold enough to say you look quite worn out. Is everything alright?" Draco asked mildly curios as to why the king looked so ancient when the last time Draco saw the king had jovial smile and abundant energy. Edvard gave a great tired sigh.

"Son, that kind of talk is reserved for a more appropriate date. I just wish to inform you that some other diligent from London will be arriving as I am hosting a grand ball." With that Edvard exited the house.

"Well with that said…it would seem we have the house to our selves' darling" Draco purred in Kama's ears as he pulled her closer. She gave a soft giggle

"Why Draco Malfoy, does nothing ever quench that particular _thirst_?" Kama giggled into his chest as he started taking her towards the couch in the vast living room.

"Kama…that's like asking a man with hypothermia if he was cold. Any time I am with you I am always "thirsty" as you put it." Draco answered. He had made her sit on his laps as he started to trail kisses down her jaw line discarding every obstruction in the way. Kama closed her eyes as she whimpered when Draco hit a soft spot. She was very much turned on by Draco's soft, slender and usually cold lips. And Draco was usually just as lustful after hearing her moan and sigh in ecstasy. But today Draco's mind was else where. He couldn't put his finger on it but the smell of chamomile and ginseng was drifting around his subconscious. Even though he knew kama only wore strawberry or passion fruit smelling perfumes or body spray.

back at Harry's place

"Hermione sweet heart, where have you been?" enquired Harry as his girlfriend of 9 months walked through the front doors of his house that he and Ron shared. Hermione walked up to Harry and kissed him as she looked into his ardent green eyes. She smiled she knew why she was so madly in love with the boy that lived.

"Mm got caught up at work." Hermione answered as she licked the maple syrup of her lips. She started to walk about the house trying to find crookshanks. She couldn't see this but there was a slight frown on Harry's face. He caught the fact that Hermione was lying, after all he knew her since she was eleven.

"Mione…is every thing ok? Because that isn't what you were too work yesterday. And if I do remember properly you said that you were going to go visit Mischa from school…" at this Hermione stiffened on her half bent form and let crookshanks streak away.

"well the clothes…umm I bought them on my way here. I saw a Dolce and Gabbana store so I popped in and bought them, and if you are going to ask where my old clothes are I donated them the tsunami relief. And yes of course I went and saw Mischa." Hermione smiled at Harry yet again. She happened to know that her smiles were Harry's weak spot.

"mmm…" Draco was on top of kama kissing her almost feverishly pumping in and out of her as he clutched her hips. Suckling on her nipples as he heard her moan a little louder. He felt her come close to her peak. She was arching her back and Draco was pumping as hard but as gently he could. Finally she came. And what a beautiful sight it was. A sweaty angel with her hallo of hair flowing behind her and her face contorted in orgasm clutching on to Draco for dear life. With the final pump Draco released into her and pulled out. Instead of getting of her he laid his head between her neck and shoulder and breathed in. tasting her scent and her innocence.

YES I DID IT! i updated....i have exams coming up so i had to study more...plus i had a riters block  
sincearly  
Mrs. Star Tom Felton


End file.
